My Name is ?-?-?
by Undercover Duck
Summary: 'He would be sure to come back and cause her trouble again. After all, nobody called him a girl and got away with it.' The Pokémon Crystal version of my story, "Squish". His Gen2 design really made him look like a girl. Tell me I'm not the only one who thought that xD


**A/N: Oh. My. Duck! Do you know what this is? It's the first Pokémon fanfiction I've written AND finished yet this summer! :D You wouldn't believe how happy I am about it. XD**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Pokémon. That's why I'm writing FANfiction.**

* * *

.

_My Name is ?-?-?_

.

"Agonagon, would you please _quit it?"_ Crystal hissed to her Totadile, who was snapping playfully at her heels as she walked briskly along through Cherrygrove. "This is no time for games! The Professor was obviously quite upset about _something, _so if you could just-" Whatever she would have said next was never spoken as it was at that moment that she collided with someone on the edge of the small town. Both children went sprawling to the ground from the collision, though both were quickly back on their feet.

Recognizing the stranger, Crystal was instantly irritated. "Hey, you!" she crossly addressed the red-haired child. "What's your problem? First you shove me to the ground for asking what you were doing _snooping by the Professor's lab,_ and now you knock me over again because you can't watch where you're going?!"

Brushing away her confrontation, the stranger sneered, "You got a pokémon at the lab. What a waste. A wimp like you..."

"Watch what you say," Crystal growled, and Agonagon stepped aggressively in front of her with a warning snarl.

"Don't you get what I'm saying?" the red-haired trainer jeered. Crystal opened her mouth to retort but the stranger cut her off again. "Well, I too, have a good pokémon. I'll show you what I mean!"

The trainer threw in a pokéball, instigating a battle. Before the pokémon even appeared, Agonagon was already shifting his weight into a fighting stance, ready for anything. When the tiny, green, leaf-adorned dinosaur phased from the pokéball and chirped cutely, Agonagon actually stopped to scoff at it. The pathetic Rattata and Hoothoot had been bad enough; he was _not_ going to battle this soft, wimpy flower-sniffer.

For a moment even the stranger seemed surprised, and more than a little irritated. _One would think she hadn't seen the pokémon before now,_ Crystal thought suspiciously. However, she forced this thought away as the redhead sent the Chikorita forward regardless, beginning the fight.

The fight was vicious, merciless, and painfully short. If Crystal hadn't been so strict with Agonagon, there would surely be blood coating his claws and fangs. Even so, his amber eyes glowed with a spine-chilling bloodlust long after the wounded Chikorita had been recalled.

"Humph. Are you happy you won?" the nameless stranger asked bitterly, long red hair falling over her face, hiding her expression.

"Actually, yes," Crystal replied haughtily, though the way she warily eyed her Totadile's expression betrayed her true feelings.

"My name's Silver. I'm going to be the world's greatest pokémon trainer," the red-haired child boasted, once again plowing on ahead as if Crystal hadn't spoken.

_Silver?_ "That's an odd name. Pretty though, I guess. You don't deserve it," Crystal blurted without thinking.

The stranger's head snapped up at this, steel-colored eyes burning with anger. "_Pretty?!_ Pretty my _#$%!"_ Crystal wrinkled her nose in disgust at the language, but the redhead wasn't done. "Why does _everyone_ assume I'm a _girl?!" _

There was a long, stunned silence as Crystal processed what Silver had just said. _That's...a...boy?!_ However, she recovered quickly enough to respond snidely, "Must be the hair. Though, it was the girly pokémon that did it for me. I have to admit, having a name like yours is the perfect finishing touch."

Silver's glare could have cut through metal, but he simply shoved past Crystal instead of responding, stomping away into the town. Crystal watched him go, not regretting a word, and even sticking her tongue out at his retreating figure for good measure.


End file.
